Lilly Winters
Reason for Leaving Camp frameless | right | 250px | Deceased camper status. During a rebel assault on the Volleyball Courts, Lilly Winters was brought down by an arrow burying itself just below her collarbone. The wind failed to inform her of a waiting Ares camper behind, and as Lilly fell back she stumbled into the arms of this rebel, who buried their sword in Lilly's abdomen. She fought valiently, but it wasn't enough to save her. Enrollment Profile Winters, Lilly DEMIGOD 4th Year at Camp Age: 16 Daughter of Zephyrus, god of the west winds. Alliance: Resistance Appearance: Eye(s): Blue, and they can change shades from an icy colour to a bright glowing blue. Hair: Brown, it's long enough to pass her shoulders, and naturally it's straight with some waves and subtle curls. She mostly wears it down, but if she's got something to do then Lilly always ties it up in a ponytail. Height: 5"2 Build Type: Slender and thin, she's not built for heavy combat but for darting around quick as she can. Brief Description: Lilly is small, and of lightweight build. She's normally considered as a messenger, and doesn't mind it so much, being that she gets to run about alot. She doesn't eat much, only enough to keep herself going, mainly because she doesn't actually like food. Lilly's brown hair is long enough for her to mess around with, something she likes to do when she's bored, and she'll never cut it. She likes to feel the wind running through her hair, which is part of the reason why she's almost always outside. Her blue eyes change shade depending on her mood, if she's happy then her eyes are a bright glowing blue, whereas if she's angry or upset they are icy and cold. Background: Mortal Parent(s): Emily Winters mother deceased, Nick Whitehall father Other Family: Unknown, but doubtful. Pets: Zephyr, a pure white pegasus stallion with blue eyes who only listens to her. She named him after her father. Brief History: Lilly's mother, Emily Winters, grew up in Florida, although she left at age 4 with her family when they moved to California. The family weren't too well off, but they got by. Emily herself managed to get into university and eventually became a weathergirl at age 23, which is how she met Zephyrus. It took a while for Zephyrus' advances to get through to the young weathergirl, but eventually the god of the west winds won through and they got together. Emily was told early on what Zephyrus was, and she accepted that much like her daughter does with the absence. Even though he had business elsewhere with the winds, his wife/wives, and had to report to Aeolus, Zephyrus visited Emily as often as he was able. Eventually, when Emily was 25, she conceived a child - Lilly. When Lilly was born, Zephyrus' visits became less frequent due to trouble with the wind spirits. When he did see his daughter he'd be extremely gentle, as was his nature. Lilly grew up in the family home, going to playgroup in the day while her mother worked and in the holidays being looked after by her grandparents. However, when she was 5 years old there was an attack. A rogue wind spirit had done some digging into Zephyrus' life and had discovered he had a mortal lover and a demigod child, and seeking revenge on the wind god for some petty reason, had attacked. The attack came at night when Emily, her parents, and Lilly were driving home from a day at the beach when winds struck the car unexpectedly. The car rolled and unfortunately, Emily and her parents were killed from impact. Zephyrus had gotten to them in time to destroy the rogue spirit and pull his shocked and scared daughter from the car, but had been unable to save anyone else. For Lilly's safety he erased all trace of her being in the car, even taking the stuffed toy bird from the backseat, and placed Lilly in a orphanage in New York. After the attack, Lilly rarely interacted with the kids at the orphanage, which got her teased and bullied as they viewed her as too different to join their various 'gangs'. Eventually, at age 6, Lilly couldn't take any more of the teasing and she ran away, only to be found again and taken back to the orphanage. Luckily for her, not long after this she was adopted by a British detective who'd moved to New York to work in the crime lab there. Nick Whitehall was the one who managed to coax her out of her shell, playing absurd games with her and her toy bird and making her laugh. From then until age 12, Lilly attended schools (even though she got kicked out of most) and did work experience with Nick. Technically, it wasn't work experience, she just gatecrashed the lab every now and again, being good friends with the workers there. They'd bring in games for her and teach her about catching criminals, even if she did only go there for their company which was better than an empty apartment. At the last school she went to, Lilly was attacked by another student, who turned out to be another wind spirit in disguise who'd found her and tracked her. This spirit had been a brother of the first who had killed her family, and had decided to finish the job. Lilly survived again, obviously, due to the history teacher at the school being a satyr. After this incident, Zephyrus decided it was too dangerous in the outside world for her and had her sent to Camp Half-Blood, having the satyr explain things to Nick. Lilly still keeps in frequent contact with him and her friends at the crime lab. Personality: As Zephyrus is the gentlest of the wind gods, Lilly's personality reflects that. She is one of the more considerate campers, always handling things with care and never raising her voice. When she gets angry or upset, her temper can flare and she is as unpredictable as the wind, although this is rare. She can change her mood like the wind changes direction if given reason to. Generally around camp, Lilly listens to other people's opinions and tends to play peacemaker in arguments. She hates getting violent with someone, and generally tries to avoid violence as a whole, although she does understand that violence is necessary in a demigod's life as it's kill or be killed out in the big bad world. If someone finds the right subject, Lilly can be manipulated and twisted around someone's finger, particularly if they manage to find the cracks in her armour. She's got a high pain threshold, and is quite clever, meaning she can form effective strategies to get things done, although obviously they aren't as good and as failsafe as Athena cabin's plans. She's not too keen on the children of Aphrodite, through experience of them chasing her around, wailing about giving her a makeover. To her friends, she's less shy than normal, and will join in in different activities. Even the climbing wall. Lilly loves music, and she does sing (fairly well), except not in front of other people as she's quite self-conscious. The same goes for dancing. Lilly knows that her dad isn't allowed to see her, even if she is currently his only child at camp, and accepts this fact. She just can't hold grudges, and sees holding a grudge against someone for being unable to spend time with her as a childish and selfish. She concentrates on helping others before herself. Likes: - Climbing trees - Peace - Wind - Running around - Listening to music Dislikes: - Being manipulated - Violence and arguments, being threatened - Sons and daughters of Aphrodite - Being cooped up in one place for extended amounts of time - Not being able to go out in the wind - Anyone messing with her area in her cabin, especially with her old stuffed toy bird which she still has from childhood, which sits on her bed and occassionally gets kicked off. Skills: - Peacemaking - Keeping secrets - 'Hearing' things on the wind - Being a messenger - Ranged combat, even if she's not keen on fighting Weaknesses: - Getting too focused on something, so she can block out other things - Close combat fighting Passions: - Music - Just being outside - Zephyr Fears: - Enclosed spaces with no connections to the outside world, Lilly hates the feeling of not being in contact with moving air - Losing her friends or Zephyr Hobbies: - Spending time with her friends - Being outside, doing whatever, like climbing trees or riding Zephyr Fighting Specialty: Ranged, Lilly is particularly skilled with wind control, archery and mounted attack. Describe the extent of your powers/abilities: As daughter of the west wind, Lilly is able to speed travel. She can 'hear' things which are going on just by sensing them on the wind or feeling vibrations through the air, although this can overwelm her sometimes. Fatal Flaw: Lilly is just way to nice for her own good, she focuses on helping others before herself, and likes to see the good in everyone. Please describe why you think you can stabilize a powerful character. Minimum of two well-developed paragraphs **Big Three Only**: Please give a brief background on your minor god**Minor Gods Only**: ZEPHYRUS - WEST WIND Zephyrus is the Greek god of the West Wind, believed to live in a cave on Thrace. He is the son of Eos and Astraeus and the brother of Boreas, Eurus and Notus. Some consider him and Iris, the goddess of the rainbow, as the parents of Eros, the god of love, and of Pothos (Longing) who was an attendant of Aphrodite. The West Wind had fallen in love with a handsome youth named Hyacinthus, who also was a favorite of Apollo, the god of light. One day Apollo was teaching Hyacinthus how to throw the discus, when the insanely jealous Zephyrus caught it in mid-air and blew it at Hyacinthus, striking the young man on the head and killing him. From his blood sprang the hyacinth flower. Zephyrus also abducted the goddess Chloris (Flora in Roman) and gave her dominion over flowers. In Roman myth, he is Favonius, the protector of flowers and plants. With Podarge, one of the Harpies, Zephyrus fathered the famous horses Xanthus and Balius, who are the Trojan War hero Achilles' immortal horses. Hera endowed the horses with human speech. They served Poseidon first, and next Peleus, Achilles and Neoptolemus. The union of Zephyrus and Podarge produced also Arion, a horse given by Heracles (Hercules) to Adrastus. Arion saved the life of Adrastus during the war of the Seven Against Thebes.